This new Alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of my breeding stock variety Or. 8 with my stock variety 9266-4 at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1981 with the object of developing a new type of plant and a new alstroemeria color. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its vigorous growth and its profuse production of very large flowers of a very different and distinctive color. Propagation of this new plant by root division has been carried on under my direction at Aalsmeer and successive generations of this new plant have demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the original hybrid parent are retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.